


Beauty and the Beast - Bruce Banner X Reader

by boondocksaints2001



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boondocksaints2001/pseuds/boondocksaints2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Avengers in Beauty and the Beast!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast - Bruce Banner X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll have all of these be about seven pieces, so don't expect this to be short. However, most of this is like the movie, I mean, you're in the movie, so obviously it's going to be similar. And another thing, in this, Bruce is the Hulk for most of it, and the Hulk can: speak normally, not get angry every five seconds, and does try to be sweet for pieces. He'll be a bit different than usual. Sorry. Anyway, onto the story!

Prologue to the story:  
Once upon a time, in a far off land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and rude. But on a cold winter night, an old beggar came to the door and offered him a single rose in return for shelter. Disgusted by her appearance, he denied and slammed the door in her face. The old woman knocked again, and told him not to be deceived by appearances, for it matters what's on the inside. He scoffed, and again denied her before closing the door. The woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful witch. The prince, who saw her true form, had tried to apologize, but it was of no use. She had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as a punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast. She placed a powerful spell onto the castle, and those who lived there. Ashamed of his 'monstrous' form, the beast hid himself away inside his castle, with only a magic mirror to see out into the world. The rose she had offered was actually an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first birthday. If he could find it in him to love another, and have her return the feelings before the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, then he would be doomed to be a beast for the rest of his life. As the years past, he fell into a depression and lost all hope. After all, who could love a beast? 

And now the story begins.....  
A beautiful cottage, shining in the morning glow of the sun. Chickens clucked around the yard, nibbling at bits of seed here and there. Pigs snorted as they trotted their way into the mud, basking in it. Inside the house, a yawn erupted from the young girl. Y/n sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What the-?" Wasn't I just in the library? Now she was in a small house, with water running outside and stairs to her left. Looking out the window, she immediately recognized where she was. "No way......" She looked into her closet, grabbing a random (f/c) dress and tossing it on, along with a white apron and (f/c) slippers. She tied her (h/c) hair into a ponytail, the (f/c) bow shining against it. Y/n bolted down the stairs, almost tripping down a few. "If I'm here, than who is everyone? Better yet, who is the beast?" Opening the door, a chicken flew back behind her. She let out a shriek before seeing the basket beneath her. "You've got to be kidding me...." She groaned, picking it up. Great, now I have to sing! 

"Little town, it's a quiet village......" Y/n trailed her way into the town, walking up and over the bridge. "Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say...." Her eyes widened as she saw how close everything was to the original. 

"Bonjour!" A man opened his window, startling a dove.

"Bonjour!" Another man, this time with a thin moustache. 

"Bonjour!" Finally, a crook on trial, his head in a lock. 

Random people called out to Y/n, and she smiled as she walked past. "There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town!" 

The baker Y/n spoke of waved to her, "Good morning Y/n!" Y/n, remembering what Belle did in the movie, bounced over to him and smiled. 

"Good morning monsieur!" The man looked up at her with a smile, his curly brown hair spilling out from the sides of his hat. 

He turned and set his tray down at his shop, "Where are you off to?" He began counting the bread, shaking his head lightly. 

Excitement got the best of her, and Y/n began to ramble. "The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

The baker ignored her, humming out a "That's nice." He continued to count until his face turned purple and he shouted, "MARIE! The baguettes! Hurry up!" 

Y/n shook her head and walked away, he must be busy. "Look there she goes! That girl is strange, no question!" Two women began gossiping to each other, pointing at Y/n as she walked past them. She brushed away a piece of hair. "Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" 

The first woman sighed, "Never part of any crowd...."

The barber in the window above them nodded, "'Cause her head's up on some cloud." Everyone else joined in with him, "No denying she's a funny girl, that Y/n!" Y/n jumped on the back of a wagon, riding her way through the town. The driver greeted a few people, smiling. 

Everyone was shouting greetings to everyone,"Bonjour!" "Good day!" "How is your family?" "Bonjour!" "Good day!" "How is your wife?" "I need six eggs!" "That's too expensive!" 

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Y/n sang out, jumping off the wagon and walking into the bookshop. The book keep looked up from his book, and a soft smile adorn his face. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it, not yet. 

He put the book away, "Ah, Y/n!" She greeted him back, setting down the book. I am supposed to want a new book, right? So she told him that, and he laughed. "Finished already?"

She nodded back, "Oh I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" 

The man chuckled again. "Not since yesterday." 

Y/n smiled, climbing on to the ladder. She was known for her clumsiness, but apparently today she was graceful. "That's quite alright, I'll borrow.......this one!" It was blue, with the words Your Story on the cover. 

"But you've read it twice!" 

She smiled and fixed her bangs, "That's because it's my favorite!" She swung off the ladder, landing on the ground with a 'thump'. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!" 

The book keep nodded, handing her the book. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours." She went to protest, but he put up a hand, "I insist." He fixed his glasses, and Y/n realized how she knew him. He wasn't known for his looks, but his voice was something everyone knew. It's J.A.R.V.I.S.! 

"Well thank you very much!" She left the bookstore, noticing the men who were staring in at her. They turned to watch her as she walked away. 

"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!" A woman walked past her, well shoved past her. "With a dreamy far-off look," A man finished her sentence, "and her nose stuck in a book!" "What a puzzle to the rest of us is Y/n!" 

Y/n sat down on the fountain, humming softly. "Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see...Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him until chapter three!" A goat tried to bite at her book, but Y/n snatched it back. 

"Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel!" A woman sang, washing her laundry. "But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us." Y/n rolled her eyes, haven't they ever read an amazing book? "She's nothing like the rest of us! Yes different from the rest of us is Y/n!" 

Geese flew above her head, and Y/n grinned. Now she got to see who the 'Gaston' was in this. Maybe that would help decipher who Beast was. One goose let out a cry and plummeted to the ground, Clint going to catch it. He missed, but shoved it into the bag and ran back to his friend. "WOW! You didn't miss a shot, Tony! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" He continued to gush, and Y/n almost choked on her spit. Tony? As in Tony Stark? It's not like she thought he'd make a perfect Gaston before, but now she had an idea of who the 'beast' was, and it didn't make her smile. 

Tony nodded, "I know.."

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you," Clint smirked, "and no girl for that matter!" Tony nodded, wrapping an arm around his 'friend'. 

"It's true, Clint, and I've got my sights set on that one!" He pointed straight to Y/n, and Clint felt the color drain from his face. 

He stammered out, "The inventor's daughter?" 

Tony nodded, a proud grin on his face. "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" 

Clint went to protest, "But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town." 

"I know but-"

Tony lifted Clint up by his shirt, "That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Clint nodded immediately,

"Well, yes of course, I mean you do, but I mean..."

Tony dropped him, beginning to sing. "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is as beautiful as me." Y/n rolled her eyes, walking away as he checked himself out in the mirror. "So I'm making plans to woo and marry Y/n!" 

Three girls, one of which Y/n recognized as Agent Maria Hill, began to sing. "Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Anthony, oh he's so cute!" Maria shrieked out the last piece and Y/n's eyes widened, she didn't think the girl's voice could go that high. "Be still, my heart, I'm barely breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" Clint grinned at the girls and leaned in, possibly for a kiss, but they sprayed water at him and he fell down. Scowling, he stood up and went to catch up with Tony. 

Y/n continued to walk through the town with ease, Tony following her with a bit more struggle. People continued to shout out to each other, Y/n ignoring it all. They stood in the way of Tony, and he tried to get them to move. "There must be more than this provincial life!" Everyone nodded.

"Well maybe so...."

"Just watch I'm going to make Y/n my wife!" The townsfolk gathered around Tony, surrounding, and he struggled to look for a way out. Soon he just began climbing on buildings. 

"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in!" "But she really is a funny girl...." "A beauty but a funny girl..." "She really is a funny girl, that Y/n!" The song time ended, and Tony jumped in front of Y/n with a proud grin.

"Hello, Y/n." He grabbed her book, flipping through the pages.

Y/n sighed, "Bonjour Tony, may I have my book back, please?" Tony's nose scrunched up in confusion. 

He turned to her and showed her the page, "How can you read this? There's no how-to! Or directions. Or pictures." 

Sighing again, Y/n watched as he tossed her book into the mud. "Well, some people use their imaginations." 

Tony nodded, "Y/n, it's about time you got your head out of those books, and paid attention to more important things...." He paused and grinned, "Like me." The girls from before walked past and sigh dreamily at Tony, who grinned. "The whole town's talking about it." Y/n picked up the book, cleaning it off with her hand. 

"Talking about what?"

"It's not right for a woman to read! Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking!" 

Y/n rolled her eyes, "Tony, you are positively primeval." Tony grinned, thinking it was a compliment, and wrapped an arm around her. 

The girls watched on with jealousy, "Why thank you Y/n. Hey," Tony began leading the girl towards the tavern, "whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?" 

Y/n pushed his arm away, "Maybe some other time." 

The other girls gasped before whispering to one another, "What's wrong with her?" "She's crazy!" "He's gorgeous!" 

Finally, Y/n resulted to pleading. "Please Tony, I can't. I have to get home to help my brother." Clint came up, laughing. 

"Hahaha, that crazy loon can use all the help he could get!" Tony leaned on Clint, laughing as well. 

Anger swelled up within Y/n and she shouted, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY!" Everyone stared at her in awe, and she realized she was suppose to say it softer. Whatever. 

Tony nodded and smacked Clint's head. "Yeah! Don't talk about her brother that way!" 

"My brother isn't crazy, he's a genius!" There was an explosion behind her, and Y/n turned to run back to the cottage. Lord knows what he could have done. Tony and Clint continued to laugh as they walked back to the tavern. 

As she neared the cottage, Y/n saw that a few pieces of trees were here and there, and her 'brother' was pouting as he sat on the ground. He had blond hair, and was very muscular. He had a red cape that was spinning in the wind, and he was slumped forward. Mjölnir had been thrown away, a few feet if Y/n had to guess. Something rectangular and small sat in the middle of the mess, and upon closer inspection she saw it was a pop tart. "Thor?" Y/n whispered, causing him to look up with a huff.

A ring of red covered his mouth and Y/n assumed that this was not the first pop tart he had consumed. "I'm about to give up on this!" He shouted, glaring at both the pop tart and Mjölnir. 

Y/n rolled her eyes, "You always say that."

Thor nodded, "Well I mean it this time! I'll never get this to work!" He pouted and watched as Y/n picked up the pop tart, handing it to him. 

"Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the food contest tomorrow....." Thor just huffed, turning away. "...and become a world famous pop tart warmer..?" She offered the last piece in a ditch effort, because she knew for sure that he wasn't a inventor. 

Her brother peeked up at her, "You really think so?"

Y/n laughed, "I always have." Even in her own world, she believed in Thor's abilities. 

He jumped up, bringing Mjölnir to him by holding out his hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this made in no time!" He began to swing his hammer around, bringing the clouds together. He glanced back at Y/n, "You might want to move back, Y/n." She nodded and took a few movements. "So, did you have a good day in town today?" 

Y/n nodded, thinking about J.A.R.V.I.S, "I got a new book today. Thor, do you think I'm odd?" Thor dropped the hammer suddenly, running over to her and holding her face. She could see his face was all dirty, and his hair longer than usual. 

"My sister? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" 

Y/n shrugged, prying away from her brother. "Oh I don't know. I just.....I feel like I don't fit in here. There's no one I can talk to!" Literally. She was from a whole other universe! 

Thor scrunched up his nose. "Well, what about brother Anthony? He is a good looking fellow..." Y/n's face went into one of disgust, and she sat down next to her brother, who wrapped an arm around her. 

"Sure he's handsome, and rude, and conceited, and.....Oh Thor! He isn't for me!" 

He smiled, "Well don't you worry, 'cause this is gonna be the start of a new life for us." He stood up, "Now I think it's ready, let's give it a go!" He whirled the hammer around once more, and Y/n stood back. He shocked the pop tart, and a light line of steam rose from the pop tart. 

"You did it!" Y/n cheered, and Thor blinked, repeating her words in a whisper. "It works! You really did it!" 

Thor stood proudly. He gripped Mjölnir tightly, lifting himself into the air. "Well, I'm off to the contest!" He took a bite of his pop tart, "OW! Hot!" Y/n laughed quietly, and Thor waved good bye to her. "Good bye, Y/n! Take care while I am gone!" 

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~~*~

The woods was dark, and Thor had began to travel by foot, probably to relax his weapon. He looked around, confused by his surroundings. "We should be there by now...." He heard a growl and turned around, "Maybe we missed a turn....? Shouldn't I have taken a left back...." He looked up, and there was a sign with random places on it. "Hey, wait a minute.." He pointed to the right, "Let's go this way! Make haste, Mjölnir!" 

They continued to journey, until they came into an even darker part of the forest. "This isn't right.....Mjölnir, what have you got us into?" A swarm of bats flew out of no where and Thor screamed, dropping Mjölnir and running the other way. After a while, he turned around, only to see no one. "Mjölnir?" A pack of wolves jumped out in front of him, and he watched them warily. They charged, and Thor ran into the forest, running straight into a fence. He shook it, trying to open them. Finally, he pried them open enough to squeeze through, and ran up to the doors of a large, darkened castle. He pushed the doors open with a loud creaaaaakkkkkk. 

Unknown to him, two watch him. One a red, white, and blue clock. He had a very stern face, and an American flag on his back. The other, a red and black candle holder. "The big guy must have gotten lost." The candle holder, or Wade Wilson, whispered to his friend. 

Steve Rogers glared at him and whispered, "Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away!" 

Thor looked around nervously, "I-is someone there?" 

The clock held a hand over Wade's mouth. "Not a word, Wilson! Not one word!" 

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night...."

Wade looked to Steve like a child that just found a puppy, "Oh Capsicle, have a heart!" Steve immediately covered the merc with a mouth's mouth and hissed at him to shut up. Wade pressed the flame end of his candle to Cap's arm, who yelped and pulled back. Louder than before, Wade agreed with Thor. "Of course, dude, you are welcome here." 

Thor looked around in confusion, "Who said that?!?" He picked up Wade, using him for light. Wade tapped him on the shoulder, 

"Over here." Thor let out a yell and dropped the candle, stepping back. "Hello!"

Steve groaned, bouncing down from his spot to help lift up Wade. "Now you've done it, Wade. Splendid, just peachy---AGH!!!!" Thor picked him up, shaking him around. 

He turned the captain upside down, "How is this accomplished?" 

"PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!" However, Thor just opened the glass casing and began playing with the pendulum. Steve's face grew in anger and he slammed the casing shut, Thor's finger barely being hit. "Do you mind?!?!" 

Thor pouted and set him down on the table. "My apologizes, sir, I just have never seen a clock-ah ah ah ACHOOO!" He sneezed all over Steve, who growled and wiped it away. 

"Oh, you must be sick dude, come sit down by the fire and get nice and toasty!" Wade encouraged, and Thor followed, sitting down in a large arm chair. 

Steve shook his head, "No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?" A rustling was heard from above, but no one paid much attention to it, gushing over the new guest. "I demand that you stop! Right now!" He stumbled down the steps, only to be ran over by a large tray. "Oh I'm not seeing this! Nope, definitely not seeing this!" 

Pepper Potts grinned up at Thor, "Hello sir! Would you like a nice cup of coffee? It'll warm you up in no time!" He nodded eagerly and she poured some of the black liquid into a young cup, what appeared to be red and black webs all over the side. 

"No, no, no! No coffee!" Steve shouted, stumbling over to them. 

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and Wade's flames went out. Pepper and Peter jumped back on to the cart, trembling in fear of the newcomer. A large beast, green with short black hair, stalked into the room. Steve hid under a rug, and the creature growled out. "There's a stranger here....." 

Wade's flames re-lit and he nodded, "Uh, yes sir. The poor man was lost in the woods, and he was cold and wet and..." The creature, also known as the Hulk, roared at Wade, causing him to jump and hide underneath the chair. 

Steve stood up from the rug, "Just so you know sir, I told them no. But they ignored me and-" Hulk roared louder this time, and Steve hid under the carpet again. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Hulk shouted, glaring straight at Thor. The man cowered and mumbled an apology, but the beast was having none of it. "You are not welcome here!" Thor continued to stare at him, "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!?" Thor tried to leave, but Hulk stepped in front of him. "So, you've come to scream at the monster, have you?" Hurt was in his voice, but Thor couldn't hear it and cowered. 

"I mean no harm! I-I just needed a place to stay!" Thor pleaded loudly. 

The Hulk grinned, "I'll give you a place to stay..." He gripped onto Thor's arm, dragging him out of the room and down to a dungeon. Steve, Wade, Mrs. Potts, and Peter all followed. 

"I told you it was a bad idea." Steve whispered to Wade, who had gotten quite shaky.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is part one of Beauty and the Beast - Bruce Banner x Reader! I'm really excited for this! It took me a day and a half to write just this part. UGH! But, I hope you all love it as much as I do.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bruce Banner, the Avengers, or any Marvel character in this. I also don't own Disney, or you. Sorry.
> 
> The song in this was: Belle - Beauty and the Beast (1991)
> 
> So far, here are who each person is:
> 
> Y/n - Belle  
> Tony - Gaston  
> Clint - LaFou  
> Bruce/Hulk - Adam/Beast  
> Thor - Maurice  
> Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Lumiere  
> Steve - Cogsworth  
> Pepper Potts - Mrs. Potts  
> Peter Parker - Chip
> 
> You'll see the other important characters soon!!!! Please comment if you like it!


End file.
